Dancing with Cinderella
by LeaMicheleFanfics
Summary: A little songfic about Lea and her daddy based on Cinderella by Steven curtis chapman


She spins and she sways

To whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing

The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day

And there's still work to do

She's pulling at me

Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle

And I've been invited

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away

But I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

Marc Sarfati sat piled behind piles of paperwork. The radio was softly playing and he watched his daughter, Lea sway along with the melody across his office. His wife was the on call nurse that night and left shortly after dinner. The girl's bedtime was about twenty minutes ago but she had him wrapped around her finger and convinced him to let her stay up. He rubs his hand over his neck and he feels a tug at pant leg. He looks down to see his daughter's big brown eyes staring back into his.

"Daddy! I was Invited to the ball!" she squealed " I need to practice my dancing so I can be like all the other princesses will you help me please Daddy please!"

Marc looks at his pile of work and back to his daughter.

"Alright sweetie," He says as he scoops her up. He sways around the room with her in his arms and hums along with the melody.

"Daddy you're like Prince Charming!" Lea says.

Marc smiles and continues to sway. Lea yawns and lays her head on her father's shoulder. They sway for a few more moments and her eyelids flutter closed. He looks at her and realizes that someday he won't be the only man in her life anymore. One day some guy will come along she'll fall in love (and he damn well better treat he like a princess) and he'll give her away. Marc carries her to her room and tucks her in. He kisses her check softly and says: "Sweet dreams Cinderella,"

**xoxoxoxo**

Marc Sarfati sits in his dining room having a cup of coffee when his wife and daughter enter.

Lea has just tried on her prom dress and wanted him to see it. She looks positively stunning and almost tears up.

"You look beautiful baby," He says.

"Thank you Daddy!" she says hugging him tight she spins around in the dress several times.

"Who are you going to prom with again?"

"Dan Nathel, he's really sweet Dad you'd like him!" she says.

She looks up at him. "I need to practice dancing in my dress and shoes daddy, will you dance with me?"

"I'd be honored," He says walking around the table and taking her hand. He kisses it softly before fliking on the stereo. They dance and he holds her close knowing she's one step closer to finding Price Charming.

**xoxoxoxo**

Marc Sarfati sits in his easy chair. His daughter comes through the front door and she's positively beaming despite the long flight from L.A. to New York. She hugs him tightly before turning to her mother and doing the same.

"I have something to announce," She says with a big smile. "Cory proposed!"

She presents her left hand and there's a shimmery diamond ring on her ring finger. Marc and his wife both hug her tightly once they come down from the excitement Lea goes to tell them she wants a traditional Jewish wedding and she wants it to be held at their synagogue. After dinner, lea sits on her father's lap and leans her head on his shoulder.

"The wedding is still quite some time away but I think we need to practice for our father daughter dance," She says.

"I couldn't agree more Lea bug," He says.

Lea stands and helps her father to his feet. She plugs her Iphone into the speaker and they begin to dance. Lea lays her head on her father's shoulder and sighs happily. Marc drops a kiss on top of her head and they dance around their living room. Marc realizes this is it. She's found Price Charming and tears prick his eyes. "I Love You Cinderella," he whispers.


End file.
